Hide and Go Seek Alone
Hide and Seek Alone (known as Hitori Kakurenbo in Japanese) is a game originating from Japan where you let a spirit/demon possess a doll and then play a game of "hide and seek" with them. The "game" is necromancy, it is potentially very dangerous, and is not good for your sanity. Things You Will Need *'A stuffed doll with limbs.' Not a human doll, as there's a huge chance the spirit will not leave it. *'Rice' that is enough to be used as stuffing instead of cotton for your doll. *'Something from your body', usually fingernails. *'A sharp-edged object/weapon' to anger the doll by stabbing it. Be sure not to use a real knife, as the doll will possibly stab you with it after it finds you. So, use a pencil or needle instead. *'Red thread', this later symbolizes blood vessels and acts like a restraint later in the game. *'Saltwater or salt'. This will be used later in the game to get rid of the spirit in the doll. *'A bathtub with water'. If your home does not have a bathtub, a basin with water in the bathroom works too. *'A very safe sanctuary/hiding spot' when it is the doll's turn to find you. If you have a room with statues and traditional things related to your religion, it is recommended to make it as your hiding spot. Starting Ritual Give your stuffed doll a name (for example Fluffy). Cut the doll open and take all of its stuffing out. Put the rice in the doll as well with a part of your body. Sew the doll back again with red thread, and prepare the bath/large basin by filling it with water along with a cup of saltwater and then wait until 3:00 AM sharp. Once it is 3:00 AM, take the doll along with you to the bathroom and repeat "First tagger is (doll name)!" three times sternly while closing your eyes, then drop the doll in the bath/basin. Close your eyes and count to 10, turn off ALL the lights in the house, turn on the television, and then get your prepared weapon or object and go to the bathroom if you went outside it. Go close to the doll in the bath/basin and say "I found you (doll name)!" and then stab the doll with your weapon/object. After that, close your eyes and repeat "Now (doll name) is it!" three times. Place your weapon or object next to the doll, drink up some of the saltwater (DO NOT drink up all the saltwater or swallow the saltwater, the saltwater protects you from the spirit in the doll) and go to your hiding place. Lock ALL the windows and doors, and then hide in a closet if there is one. Keep the saltwater in your mouth at ALL TIMES, NEVER attempt to swallow it, even if it burns or hurts. Remain silent when you are hiding as any sounds from you will ''alert the doll where you are; once the doll discovers you after you make some sounds, you will have a small wound or be possessed. Ending Ritual Ending the ritual is very important as this will end the game as well. To end the ritual, get out of your hiding spot, find the doll (it may not be in the bathroom), and then pour the saltwater from the cup onto the doll. Spit out the saltwater in your mouth to the doll as well. Close your eyes and shout out "I win!" three times, the spirit in the doll will give up and the game ends. Then, dispose of the doll by burning it with fire and throwing it away. It is very important to put salt in every corner of your house after you burn the doll especially where the doll has been found or put in. 'WARNINGS' *'DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME FOR MORE THAN TWO HOURS'; The spirit inside the doll will be too strong to be removed after two hours. *'MESSING AROUND WITH SPIRITS IS VERY DANGEROUS, SO PLAY THE GAME AT YOUR OWN RISK; Nobody will be *'''DO NOT PLAY WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THE HOUSE; You MUST be alone to play the game, because the other person might be unintentionly found instead and will be hurt. *'DO NOT PLAY WITH MORE THAN ONE PERSON'; It needs to be one person and one person only, because there's a great chance that one of the people that are playing could get posessed. *'THE GAME MUST BE PLAYED AT 3:00 AM SHARP;' 3:00 AM is the time when spirits are mostly free to move around. *'DO NOT TURN ON THE LIGHTS WHILE PLAYING THIS GAME.' *'DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WHILE THE GAME IS STILL ON PLAY; '''Unless you want to end the ritual and the doll is not in the house, the doll will find you. *'DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME IF YOU GET FRIGHTEN EASILY OR HAVE A VERY WEAK HEART;''' This game is very life threatening. Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends